The Fifth Demon God a Man Known as the Grim Reaper
。 と ばれた 。 |romaji = Dai-go Majin. Shinigami to Yoba Reta Otoko. |translated title = |release = August 4th, 2017 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Empire Saga |previous = Time of the Dark Demon Realm's Resurrection |next = The Dark Giant }} 。 と ばれた 。|''Dai-go Majin. Shinigami to Yoba Reta Otoko.|}} is the seventh chapter of ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary Chronoa uses a spell to transfer Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta's injuries on to herself so that they along with Chamel can continue their pursuit of Xeno Majin Buu who has fled to Hell. In a version of Age 774, Towa who has appeared in Hell along with the Grim Reaper Shroom to retrieve the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Xeno Janemba easily defeats the past Goku. Shroom calls upon a Grim Reaper Soldier who appears from a portal in the ground and attacks Xeno Janemba. When Xeno Janemba attempts to retaliate with a kick, the soldier grabs a hold of his leg. Shroom then uses his Scythe to cut through the two of them in one swipe. Xeno Janemba however re-materialises gaining more power than before due to the Dark Dragon Ball. This time, Shroom goes in for the attack personally and while at first Xeno Janemba is able to put up a decent fight he is ultimately cut in half again and the Dark Dragon Ball falls to the ground. However, before Towa can retrieve the ball, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta and Chamel show up in front of them. Chamel vows to destroy Towa and Shroom with Towa commenting that Chamel had betrayed them after all. Chamel tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Suddenly the Dark Demon God Xeno Majin Buu who still has the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged appears and using a detached part of his body absorbs Xeno Janemba to undergo another transformation. Meanwhile, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Xeno Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. Meanwhile, at the Time Nest, Chronoa having recovered from her injuries and having a good rest claims that she now has the energy back that is needed to summon a new helper. Appearances Characters *Xeno Goku *Shroom *Towa *Janemba *Chronoa *Xeno Trunks *Xeno Vegeta *Chamel *Xeno Majin Buu *Xeno Gogeta Locations *Hell *Time Nest Transformations *Demon God *Super Saiyan Battles *Xeno Janemba vs. Grim Reaper Soldier *Xeno Janemba vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Chamel vs. Towa (Demon Goddess) *Chamel vs. Shroom (Demon God) Game and Manga differences *In the manga version Chamel fights alongside Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. In the game opening, it is Beat who is alongside them instead. *Towa is there with Shroom in the manga to retrieve the Dark Dragon Ball but in the game Shroom attempts to retrieve the ball alone. *In the manga, Shroom is able to put up a fight against Xeno Janemba and ultimately prevail after cutting him in half. In the game however Xeno Janemba easily defeats Shroom. *In the manga, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse together in order to fight Shroom. In the game they fuse together in order to fight Xeno Janemba instead. *In the manga, Dark Demon God Xeno Majin Buu appears and absorbs Xeno Janemba to undergo a further transformation. In the game opening this was not seen however the following game opening shows that Xeno Majin Buu did absorb Xeno Janemba at some point. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the fifth Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga